The present invention relates to a race game device for playing a game by anticipating the winning places of moving objects, such as model horses, model cars or others, which are to be run on a track in a model horse race, model boat race, model car race, an auto race or others.
There have been conventionally many kinds of race game devices for model horse races, boat races, car races, auto races, etc. In the conventional race devices, moving objects, such as model horses, model cars, etc., are run on loop courses to compete for winning place or to anticipate winning places. In these race games, however, the moving objects can be run only on preset loop tracks, which cannot help making the games less realistic and less amusing.
To make such race games more realistic, the applicant of the present application has filed a patent application (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 63-094884/1988) on an epoch-making race game device in which moving objects can be run on free courses on a field in place of set loop courses. In the race game device, moving objects, such as model horses, can be run freely on the field, which permits development of the race as in actual horse races. Thus, the race game device can make the game realistic and is popular among game players.
The applicant of the present application has further improved the above-described race game device so that a larger number of moving objects can race at once, and realistic, amusing races, such as horse races, boat races, etc., are made possible. As a result, an innovative race game device which enables winning place anticipation and realistic race developments to be enjoyed has been realized.
An object of the present invention is to provide a race game device which permits a larger number of moving objects to be run at once.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a race game device which enables realistic race developments to be enjoyed.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a competing game device which has contrived lighting for a race to thereby successfully make the race impressive.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing moving objects on a field, comprising: position detecting means disposed on the field for the moving objects to be raced on for detecting positions of the moving objects, the position detecting means being separable in a plurality of members along preset parting lines; and connection means for connecting said a plurality of members at the preset parting lines.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing moving objects on a field, comprising: sound generating means disposed on reset positions along running track of said a plurality of moving objects on the field; and sound generation control means for generating running sounds of the moving objects from the sound generating means, based on the preset positions of the sound generating means and on the positions of the moving objects.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing moving objects on a field, comprising: a plurality of photo signal generating means disposed at preset positions along a running course of the moving objects on the field, said a plurality of photo signal generating means outputting photo signals to the moving objects.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing moving objects on a field, comprising: photo signal outputting means disposed on each of the moving objects; and photo signal detecting means disposed at preset positions along a running track for the moving objects on the field, photo signals from the photo signal outputting means of the moving objects being detected by the photo signal detecting means.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing moving objects along a field, comprising: light emitting means for outputting light from an upper surface or a side of the field, the light emitting means outputting light corresponding to the racing of the moving objects on the field.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing moving objects on a field, comprising: a game screen for displaying game information to a player, the player pressing the game screen to display a trace of the pressing over the game information on the game screen.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing moving objects on a field, comprising: a game screen for displaying game information to a player; storing means for storing information corresponding to a plurality of races which are to be held, race information selected by the player out of the information of said a plurality of races stored in the storing mean being displayed on the game screen.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing running objects on a field, comprising: a start gate for a plurality of the running objects to be aligned at, gates of the running objects being opened when a race is started.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing running objects on a field, comprising: motors for running the moving objects, diagnosing means for diagnosing states of the motors, and photo signal outputting means for outputting as photo signals results of the diagnoses made by the diagnosing means which are included with the respective moving objects; photo signal detecting means disposed at preset positions along a running track for the moving objects on the field, photo signals from the photo signal outputting means of the running objects being detected by the photo signal detecting means.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing moving objects on a field, comprising: motors for running the moving objects, and drive control means for controlling drive of the motors to move the moving objects forward and backward.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing running objects on a field, comprising: motors for running the running objects, and drive control means for PMW (Pulse Width Modulation) controlling the motors.
The above-described objects are achieved by a race game device for racing moving objects on a field, comprising: light irradiating means for irradiating light to the field from above the field; light irradiation control means for controlling light irradiated by the light irradiating means in accordance with a running state of the movable objects.
The above-described objects are achieved by a game device in which a plurality of game players participate to play, comprising: a plurality of operation units operated by said plurality of game players; and an electric power source unit for supplying electric power to said a plurality of operation units, each of the operation units including: an electric power source switch for turning on and off electric source power from the electric power source unit; a door switch interlocked with opening/closure of a door; and means for breaking the electric source power, based on a state of the door switch.
The above-described objects are achieved by a game device in which a player participates to play, comprising: n operation unit operated by the player, the operation unit including: a medal outlet for paying medals; and a medal container disposed on the medal outlet for receiving the medals.
According to the present invention, a race game device which can race a larger number of moving objects at once and which can make race developments more amusing can be realized.